1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional method of manufacturing semiconductor devices. In the method, to enhance the protection against environmental matters of dust, humidity, mechanical destruction, etc., a first protection film is formed on a reverse surface of a semiconductor substrate in a wafer state of which the obverse surface includes integrated circuits and connection pads connected to each of the integrated circuits. Then, the semiconductor substrate in the wafer state, which includes the first protection film, is separated into individual semiconductor substrates by cutting in a state that the first protection film is stacked on the upper surface of the first film. Further, the first protection films provided on the reverse surface of the plurality of separated semiconductor substrates are stacked on and re-arrayed on the upper surface of a second film. In this state, a second protection film is formed covering the obverse surfaces and the peripheral side surfaces of the individual semiconductor substrates including the first protection films (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-332643).
The conventional method of manufacturing the semiconductor device needs two separate steps, a first step for forming the first protection film on the reverse surface of the wafer-state semiconductor substrate, and a second step for forming the second protection film covering the peripheral side surfaces of the individual semiconductor substrates, including the first protection films. That is to say, this conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method needs an additional step for the manufacturing of the semiconductor devices.